Destiny Fulfilled
by ChibiLing
Summary: Destiny brought them together, and it was destiny that their love saved Gaea... But Destiny has one more obligation to fulfill... Here's just a short little Hitomi and Van fluff I put together a brief continuation of the series, shall we say...


Night fell over the sky, spilling over the light with dark hues of blue and gray

Night fell over the sky, spilling over the light with dark hues of blue and gray. The heavens glistened with its multitude of brilliant stars. Among the embedded treasures of the sky, a lone gray orb hung in solitude. Unlike its flashy companions that twinkled and danced in the night, the moon rested peacefully in its cushion of space. Its soft silver rays gently touched the surface of what laid below, an empty track field. But as the moon continued to shine, its beams of faint comforting light came to rest on a solitary figure whose face was turned toward the sky. Eyes shut as memories of the past came flooding through her mind, soothing tears freely fell down her cheeks. A sudden gust of wind blew her way teasing her hair and caressing her skin, it implored her to open her eyes. Moist eyelashes fluttered open and a pair of unbelievable emerald green eyes was revealed. The same beautiful eyes widened in surprise as something white slowly made its way towards her. She held out her hands and a white feather landed softly in her palm. Hesitantly, she reached to caress the feather. As she did, a lovely smile lit her face and she turned once more towards the serene moon.

__

Van….

* * *

Under the same brilliant heaven laid another also watching the night sky. Arms tucked behind a resting head, blazing ruby eyes gazed above at two grand moons that made their way across the vast sky. His attention however, was focused on the larger moon, the one that held something more precious and beautiful than any of the shining stars that filled the sky. His hand made its way around a fiery red pendant that hung around his neck. His hold around it tightened as an image with green eyes and dark golden hair floated through his vision. The pendant faintly glowed as he continued his watch of the heaven and moons.

__

Hitomi….

* * *

****

VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE: * _Destiny Fulfilled _*

* * *

__

The night was clear as twin moons filled the sky. A white flash flew past the grand moons, quietly drifting in the midnight air. The pale light of the moons lit the silhouette of the moving phantom. It was a magnificent white dragon… and on its back were two figures. A dark-haired boy stood holding the reins of the impressive creature, and a golden-hair girl sat from behind, holding onto the boy for steadiness … and comfort. Peaceful silence was shared between them, and for the moment, all was right in the world…

Soft hands gently brushed away the dark blond bangs from the forehead of the dozing form…

"Van…" the sleeping bundle murmured.

A wistful smile appeared on the watchful mother as she noted silent tears fall from her daughter's closed eyes.

__

Even in her dreams, she thinks of him…

With one last tender look at her sleeping daughter and a gentle kiss on her forehead, Hitomi's mother made her way quietly to the door. Before softly shutting the door she made a silent prayer.

__

Hitomi… please be happy… even if it means returning to him…

***

As morning came, sunlight streaked through the open window. The rays of light fell on an empty bed inside the spacious room. An early breeze rustled the buoyant curtains, finding a young man standing beside the window and staring wonderingly at the last glimpse of the descending moons. As the final visible sign of the moons disappeared behind the horizon the man released a sad sigh.

__

Another night ends as the moons set yet once again, and another day begins without *her* by my side…

Van, King of Fanelia, stood a few more moments looking out his window. He watched as the brilliant sun rose to shine over his kingdom, illuminating the beauty of the restored Fanelia. The glorious picture reminded him how wonderful everything was going. His kingdom was prospering and all was peaceful… all was perfect except for one thing…

__

Hitomi… as long as the sun continues to rise each day, I shall continue to hold onto this hope of seeing you again… for keeps.

***

"Hitomi!"

Stopping, Hitomi turned and smiled as a breathless Yukari caught up with her.

Regaining her breath, Yukari took a moment to study her best friend. Hitomi, now a lovely young woman, smiled warmly at her friend. However, Yukari noted with a twinge of sadness that Hitomi's smile no longer contained the carefree delight it use to hold six years ago… before her disappearance. Ever since that fateful day of her returning, Hitomi had changed somewhat. Hitomi had become more quiet and withdrawn, and sometimes a sense of longing would seem to engulf her. Although Hitomi insisted to keep what happened during the time of her absence to herself, Yukari felt that the changes in her friend and her growing sadness had something to do with it. As the two friends neared Hitomi's house, Yukari spoke out.

"Hitomi… I may not know what happened during the time you disappeared… but whatever it is, I do know that it has been causing you to be in so much hurt and pain… and I…."

Suddenly bursting into tears, Yukari flung herself into Hitomi's arms.

"Oh, Hitomi! I care for you so much… you're my best friend and I don't want to see you so sad… and you've been so sad these last few years… whatever it is, I want you to be happy again… to be the same cheerful Hitomi I once knew… Hitomi, you have to return to whomever it is that you miss so much… that you love so much…"

Also in tears, Hitomi croaked out in surprise, "But, how…?"

"I'm your best friend, of course I would notice, and I also know that you'll only suffer if you remain here… missing and thinking about him… you should go to him… go to him and be happy." Yukari's last words were spoken in a hoarse whisper.

Yukari gave Hitomi one last hug before pulling away, and with tears still in her eyes, she ran away.

Hitomi stood motionlessly, overwhelmed as the truth finally came to her. Tears continued to fall as she stared at Yukari's retreating form.

"Oh, Yukari… I'm going to miss you so much…"

***

The moon was full that night, gloriously round and bright. Once again, the moon's pale light shone over an empty track field… empty except for one lone figure standing in the middle of the track.

Hitomi's eyes were closed as she stood thinking of her family. She had silently said good-bye to each family member during the night, and deep within she sensed that they approved and understood… A few tears made their way down her cheeks. Sniffling, she wiped the tears away and placed a smile on her face. Ever so carefully, Hitomi took out a white feather from her pocket. It was something she always carried with her… something of _his_ to always keep close.

Tentatively, she held the precious feather to her heart and closed her eyes… With a final sigh she spoke in a hopeful whisper.

"Van… I'm ready now…"

A dazzling column of light broke out of the night sky and plunged its way toward Hitomi. Once it enfolded the young woman in its light it soared back into the sky, disappearing along with Hitomi…

***

In a moonlit meadow, a blazing red stone shone brightly from the form of a dark silhouette. The faint outline of a masculine figure could be made – waiting in silent anticipation for something from the sky. A bright burst tore through the night and a pillar of light made its way towards the man.

As the light slowly descended, a slight figure could be seen carried along with the light. When the light spiraled back into the heavens there were two shadows instead of one.

"Hitomi…"

Hitomi spun around… and found herself staring at the one person that was always on her mind, that she had missed with all her heart, that she loved… 

"Van!"

Van's heart was filled with content as he soon found his arms wound tightly around the only thing that mattered most to him.

Strong hands reached to caress her cheeks and Hitomi looked up at the touch. Van's eyes glimmered with an unspoken question…

__

Forever?

Hitomi covered his hands reassuringly with her own and answered with the love that radiated from her glistening eyes…

__

Yes, I will always be at your side… Forever.

They sealed the promise with a long awaited kiss.

And so destiny was fulfilled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author: ChibiLing

Disclaimer: [wrinkles her nose and makes a face] yeah, yeah… I know, Vision of Escaflowne isn't mine…

Note: Well, I hope you liked it… just a little Hitomi and Van fluff I put together… =b


End file.
